Head to Toe
by cooliochick5
Summary: It was a question you got often, so often, in fact, that you just stopped answering it all together. Still, perhaps your answer wasn't made clear the first one-hundred times, so maybe you would give it a go one more time. What does Sadie love about Lars?


_**Sadie's P.O.V:**_

It was a question you got often, so often, in fact, that you just stopped answering it all together. It bothered you really, when people would ask. It was none of their business and they could keep what they thought to themselves.

Still, perhaps your answer wasn't made clear the first one-hundred times, so maybe you would give it a go one more time. So, what was this magical question that everyone kept asking you?

Why do you love Lars?

Ah, a very good question, actually, why did you love Lars. Well, that answer was pretty simple, but for some reason, people couldn't quite grasp the concept of this, so you would have to break it down for them.

For starters, you loved the boy from head to toe; Beginning with toes, that were always cold when he'd climb in to bed with you at night. You'd roll over and explain,

"Hey! Put some socks on!" While he'd laugh and press the freezing toes to your back. The two of you would usually fit over this for a few minutes before they warmed up enough that you would no longer care, finally able to get comfortable to sleep.

Lars would usually tangle his legs with yours in the middle of the night, bringing you closer to him. This was something you loved more than anything, knowing all too well how Lars feels about people in his personal space and by trusting you enough to let you in, it made you smile just a bit.

A little further up and well...it should be obvious what you loved about him there.

In the late hours of the night, you usually find yourself rolling over to face the boy, looking at his sleeping face, finally finding some sort of peace in the day. It was the only time you really got to see him so relaxed, so you drape an arm around his torso. It sometimes scared you just how thin he was as you run the tips of your fingers along the outlines of his ribs. Was he ever eating enough? Did you need to make more for dinner? Probably not, all fear of such things went away as you wrap your other arm around him. He was small enough that you could wrap both arms around him and hug him tight, but not thin enough that you could do it twice.

You shut your eyes now, resting your head on your boyfriend's chest. A soft heart beat is there to lull you while a combination of body spray and a scent uniquely Lars brought you further in to sleep.

Due to height differences, you never really could lean up to kiss him on the cheek without waking him, so you go with the next best thing. May nights of random, some times, even awkward kissing had lead you to find a spot on the boy's neck that was far more sensitive than any other place. You lean up, pressing your lips just between his shoulder and draw, listening for the small groan that always followed. Yes, even in sleep, Lars still knew your bed time kiss from anything else.

Looking up at the sleeping face, now coated in a soft blush, you find yourself blushing in the same manner. It didn't matter how many times you looked at that face, it still brought back butterflies and school girl giggles, no matter how many times you scolded yourself for it. There was just something so cute about his face that you couldn't get over. Maybe it was the smile...or the laugh that brought on the smile...or those amazing bright eyes of his...or that cute little nose or soft, soft lips Ah! You just didn't know, but it still made you smile all the same.

You reach a hand up to tangle it in the thick, red locks that's mopped on the top of his head. You loved that hair far more than you loved your own hair. It was soft and always smelled like coconut shampoo (maybe you weren't supposed to tell everyone that...it was a secret after all). It was an amazing color, one that was hard to describe, yet you knew no one else could achieve from anything in a box, seriously you used to think that he just dyed it that color, but there was no way. It was always that same dark red color that reminded you of a sunset, the way it seemed to pull in the light around it and reflect it in miraculous ways.

Aside from the hair, the head itself just seemed to heavy for his shoulders. The mind within it was always thinking, something's, not even you knew about. He kept thinking of ways to deal with the social anxiety he dealt with daily, ways to talk to knew people, and things to say to make you laugh or smile. You admired that about the male most. His devotion to you was something you would never completely understand, yet something you wouldn't change for the world.

So there, you had answered the question for the umpteenth time. It was a question you got often, so often, in fact, that you just stopped answering it all together. It bothered you really, when people would ask. It was none of their business and they could keep what they thought to themselves.

What did you love about Lars?

Well, everything really, it was as simple as that, you loved everything about Lars. It was as simple as that,

You love him from head to toe.

**_Disclaimers: I own nothing._**


End file.
